1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wick trimmer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wick trimmer with a measuring foot that facilitates the effective cutting of a wick to an appropriate length.
2. Background and Related Art
Wick trimmers are often used in order to shorten a wick to an appropriate length.
Sometimes wicks need to be shortened because candles are sold with wicks that are too long or because candle wicks become too long after a period of burning. Failing to trim wicks to an appropriate length can result in a fire hazard.
However, achieving a proper wick trim can be problematic. Existing wick trimmers fail to accurately or easily measure an appropriate wick length. This is because they either rely on the human eye to judge the appropriate wick length or because they are difficult to negotiate.
Many existing wick cutters also fail to effectively cut through wicks. Wicks consist of a metal filament that presents difficulties for many wick cutters that are either unsharpened or not sturdy enough to create clean wick cuts.
In addition, many wick cutters do not fit into some designs of candle holders. For instance, wick cutters with scissor-like designs do not fit into narrow candle holders.
Also, many wick cutters fail to catch the wick after it is cut, leaving a candle cluttered with old wick pieces.